Told ya so!
by Pothead
Summary: My first L/J fic. Please review!!! I really think u all h8 me. It's been on for ages and i've got 11 reviews!
1. The owl

Chapter 1

The Owl

Lily Evans was sitting down at breakfast, nibbling her toast silently. Her mother and her sister where arguing. Yesterday Lily's older sister, Petunia had gone on a date with her new boyfriend, Vernon. He was very fat. Lily was very scared of him. He had a moustache. Lily thought that he resembled a very large beetroot. "He just likes the odd snack. So what! Big deal!" Petunia told her mother.

"He's so mean to Lily! I have no idea why you like him. He is nothing but a pig in a wig, in my opinion!" Lily's mother shrieked. At that moment Lily saw something very strange. Flying over the trees was a… what was it?" It looked like a bird. It was holding something in its claws. What could it be? 

Petunia saw what Lily saw. As it came closer it started to look like some sort of bird. It was an owl! On a sunny day. Lily and Petunia stared at it. Then Lily's mum saw it. Suddenly it soared through the window and drooped the letter on Lily's lap. With trembling fingers, Lily opened it. This is what it said: 

__

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

We would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would like to accept the place, please send us an owl (a letter, use this owl to deliver). 

If you choose to accept, please be at Kings cross-station on September 1st at 11:00 am. You will take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 ¾. 

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. Mcgonogall

Deputy Head Mistress

Lily stared at the letter. "I want to see it!" Petunia said trying to snatch the letter from Lily's hand. Lily dodged Petunia's hand and gave the letter to her mother. After a few minutes of total silence Lily's mother asked, "Well, would you like to go?" Lily did want to go. If she was a witch, she could make Vernon turn into a beetroot and stuff. She chuckled at the thought. "Yea. I'd love to go!" Lily replied. 


	2. The train

Chapter 2

Lily was at King's Cross-Station. She had all of her school equipment. She had gone to Diagon Alley the previous day. She was looking around franticly. Where the hell was platform 9 3/4?! She was getting worried. The train was leaving in 5 minutes! Two girls swinging handbags and holding kittens where chatting. They had kittens! That meant that they where witches. Lily went up to them. "Do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?" Lily asked nervously. 

"You must be muggle born. Well, you have to walk through that barrier. You can come with us if you want. You can't let muggles see you," one girl with straight black hair told her. She had pale skin and black lipstick on. Her eyes were hazel. The other one had a tanned face and bright blue eyes. She had light brown curly hair. "I'll show her how," the tanned girl said. She walked towards platform 10 casually. Then she made a sudden swerve and walked into the ticket barrier. Lily closed her eyes for a second. She was going to crash! But when she opened her eyes the girl had gone. Lily stared at the barrier. "Stop staring, muggles 'l get suspitions. Now you go." Lily did what the other girl did. She was on the other side of the ticket barrier. She saw a scarlet steam engine in front of her. She quickly moved out of the way as the other girl came out. "Thanks!" Lily said. "I'm Lily, what's your name?" 

"I'm Sarah," the dark haired girl told her.

"Sophie," the other girl said. Lily looked at the clock. They had 30 seconds to get on the train! "We have 30 seconds to get my trunk on!" Lily shrieked.

"No prob!" Sophie said smiling. Sophie pointed her wand at the heavy trunk and said, "Windgardiam leviosa!" she said. The trunk flew up. Sarah made the trunk follow then onto the train. They got on just in time. "Whew!" Lily said. They found an empty compartment.

Sarah had brought a gameboy. She let everyone play on it. About half an hour later the train stopped. It was in the middle of the country. Then suddenly lots of people with masks entered the train. Some hooded figures came into their compartment. Lily suddenly remembered all of the bad things that had happened to her. In the distance she heard 2 voices saying, "Expelto Patrinoum!" Slowly everything started to zoom back into focus. Sophie was white and Sarah looked like a ghost. They where holding their wands. Sophie put her hand in her handbag and drew out 3 chocolate bars. They all ate one. Lily felt better instantly. 

She was about to say thank you to Sophie when she noticed that they where gone. Sarah came back for a minute to tell Lily to stay in the compartment. Lily heard screams and cackles. She was in a corner, hiding so that nowbody would see her.

She heard the door slide open. 3 boys entered. One had dark, messy hair all over the place. He had shocking blue eyes and looked quite worried. He turned to another boy with brown hair and eyes. He was also looking worried and very tired. The 3rd boy was short and chubby. He had blonde hair. He was listening to the 1st boy. "Let's look for Sirius. I wonder why the death eaters are here. He turned around and saw Lily. He leaped back. "I thought you where a death eater!" he said. He then saw the kittens. "Aren't those Sophie and Sarah's?" he asked Lily. "Yea," she replied quietly. 

"They must have gone after Voldemort," the boy said sighing. The boys went away. 

After a little while another boy came in. He was looking a lot more relaxed. He had slimy hair and a huge nose. He was very unattractive. He saw Lily. He looked at her face for a few seconds then went away. Lily had auburn hair and bright green eyes. Boys often had asked her out. 

A long time later Sophie and Sarah came back. They said that everything was under control. Lily thanked then for the chocolate. They sat in silence for a while. A lady came with food. Very odd sweeties where being sold, like Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavour beans. She had eaten a green one, which she thought would be lime or something. It turned out to be bogie. She choked on it while Sophie and Sarah laughed their heads off. 

Apparently Sophie and Sarah had handbags that carried anything you wanted and where weightless. They had lamps, which if you put your wand in would zap you to a house inside. Sarah had a mansion with a huge garden outside. It was really nice. She had her bedroom painted dark red. Sophie had a beach house. The beach was private and only people in the lamp could go on it. 

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. 


	3. The sorting

Chapter 3

Lily walked onto the mud. "EW!" Sophie said. They heard a booming voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!" the voice said. Lily saw the outline of a huge man. He was about 10 ft tall! He would make a brilliant basketball player! Sarah, Sophie and Lily went over. He led then to loads of boats. "5 to a boat!" he yelled over the chatter. Lily, Sophie and Sarah had to go with the boy with messy black hair and his friend who had gone missing. The boats glided forward. Rain splattered Lily. Sirius was whispering to his friend. "That's James Potthead," Sophie whispered to Lily. "We know him. He's really annoying," Sarah whispered. From what Lily heard they hated each other. Suddenly Sirius and James pushed them into the water. Lily rose to the top of the water breathing heavily. It was freezing in that lake. Sophie and Sarah grabbed James and Sirius. Lily came and helped. They where pushed in the water. Sarah scrambled back into the boat. She helped Lily and Sophie back in. Sarah had black lipstick smudged. She pointed her wand at her face and it was all back in place again. Sophie used a spell and in an instant they where dry and warm. All three of them where banging the bottom of the boat on hands and knees, laughing at Sirius and James. The boats could not stop so the giant (Hagrid) would have to go back and get them later. A beautiful castle towered before them. It was lit up inside. Lily entered the Great hall. All the first years gasped at the room. It had 4 tables with empty gold plates. They where candlelit. There was a sea of pointed black hats. All of the first years got in line. A battered hat was on a stool. Lily looked up and instead of seeing a roof she saw a starlit sky with bolts of lightning spreading across the blue clouds. It was gorgeous. A rip in the hat opened and started singing:

Welcome to Hogwarts

To all the first years here

I'm the Sorting hat

So put me on, don't fear

You may be in Griffindor 

With those brave and tough

Griffindors are fearless

And the marks they get are high enough

You may be in Ravenclaw

For those who are the best at tests

Ravenclaws are witty

Their education's the best

You may be in Hufflepuff

For those who are very loyal

Hufflepuffs are gentle

And unafraid of toil

You may be in Slytherin

For those who awfully sly

Slytherins are determined

And are cunning until they die

Put me on, I will decide

I have never made an error

I will put you in the house for you

So do not put me on with terror.

The hall burst into applause as it finished. The sorting began.

Allner, Isabelle: "Griffindor!"

Allner, Kate: "Slytherin!"

Block, Eleanor: "Ravenclaw!"

Cat, Elisabeth: "Hufflepuff!"

Abbots, Tom: "Ravenclaw!"

It was coming up to Sophie's turn. When Sophie's name was called she walked forward bravely. A split second after her name was called she was put in Griffindor. Sarah was just after Sophie. The sorting hat put her, too, in Griffindor after 1 second. 

"Evans, Lily!" Lily went up to the hat nervously. 

"Please let me be in Griffindor!" Lily thought as she put the hat on. It told her that she could be in Ravenclaw, but her destiny was in Griffindor. She walked towards the Griffindor table. Sophie and Sarah had saved her a seat.

Sirius and James came in after everyone had been sorted. They where soaking wet. Everyone howled with laughter at the sight of them. The hat put then both in Griffindor. The plates filled with food!

"We'll show them who to push in the lake!" Sophie muttered to Lily and Sarah. They all smiled evilly. 

I hope ya like! Sorry my 1st chapter was short! I'll write more when I get at least 15 reviews!!!!!!!

By the way, Isabelle's in Griffindor.


	4. Sweet revenge!!!

Sweet revenge!

Lily and her friends where following a Prefect to the Griffindor Common Room. Lily wanted to get revenge on James and Sirius so much that she didn't notice that she was being led through doors behind walls, walking suits of armour and 2wice Peter Pettigrew got stuck on a stair. She did notice when this happened to James Potter, and she laughed evilly. 

Lily walked up to the dorm, feeling tired. In 1st year Griffindor there was 4 girls. When she entered the dorm there was 8 beds. "Erm, why are there 8 beds?" Sarah said frowning. A prefect entered. 

"There has been a mistake. The beds are made to walk to the dorms that they should be in, but the first year girls and boys beds have gone into the same dormatory. You will have to sleep in the same dorm as the boys. "WHAT!" Lily shrieked. 

"Shut up! This is the perfect time to get revenge!" Sophie hissed at her. They had an hour to plan how to get revenge because James, Sirius and their new friends Remus and Peter where in the common room. Isabelle, another Griffindor, didn't help. She seemed very shy. 

An hour later the boys entered. They looked very confused and angry! "Why us! Where did we ever go wrong in our lives?" Sirius sobbed. "Well…… maybe we did a few slightly naughty things to that annoying muggle next door, but apart from that……" 

A few minutes later Sarah turned on her record player and put in the girliest mixed album that she could find. She played 'It's raining men,' 4 times, 'Ironic,' 2wice and lots of girlie things. "COULD YOU STOP PLAYING THAT!" Sirius yelled. James had his head under his pillow and was groaning. Sarah just smiled and played 'It's raining men,' one more time. All of the girls (except Isabelle) sang along. Sirius then put his head under his pillow. 

"This is getting boring. How about a good old game of truth and dare?" Lily said, eyes glittering. All three of them agreed. At the top of their voices they started yelling dares like, "I dare you to kiss James Potter for over 10 seconds!" 

At 4:00 in the morning they quietened down and pretended to be asleep. All of the boys fell asleep properly. Sophie made James Potter's hair orange and slimy. Sarah slipped Sirius a truth potion. Lily put a girlie potion in Remus' water. They all gave Pettigrew a love potion so the first person he saw when he woke up he would love. Plus, he would see one of the other boys first. And for extra revenge Lily sent a letter to James that would make him get yellow spiky hair encase he had taken away his orange hair. Lily woke Isabelle up and warned her that if Pettigrew saw her first he would fall in love with her. At this she sprinted down to the common room and slept on a couch! All of the girls took energy potions that Lily had stolen from the Potion's lab before the boys came and crept off to breakfast.

A/N: I have used other authors ideas, hope that's okay. By the way, pop music is released in the wizarding world 25 years before it is for muggles. If you like this fic or not, REVIEW IT!!!! I was planing to continue it after 15 reviews, but I just couldn't resist!!!! I will only continue this after 20 reviews though. 


End file.
